heroesromaefandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarf Holes
Basics The dwarf hole is a quasi-archaic concept in Roman-controlled dwarvish society, but is still common in Northern lands controlled by Dwarven tribes, many of whom are adherents of the Cult of Earth. As a matter of religious principle, they tend to find it offensive to dwell above ground, for the night is a time of death, wherein they incubate in the womb of Mother Earth to be born anew at the break of day. In these tribes, sleeping on the surface of the earth is to slight the Mother and refuse nightly death, and the corresponding renewing of the soul that comes from sleeping underground. History The earliest known records of dwarf holes come from a brief contact of Persian devas with Scandinavian dwarves. This is quoted by Herotodus in the first book of his Histories, "Clio," wherein he discusses dwarven marraige rituals: "Their marriage customs being discussed, it is noteworthy that the commonality of wives among the Massagetae was brought to them by the small men of the Northern lands, who bedded themselves down in holes at night to partake in the sharing of wives, saying that in dying to lust, they were reborn to the sun out of the earth. As such, they find the elven notion of bedding women in houses built upon the earth to be repugnant, and it is thus that the Massagetae learned to share women" (1.217.1-2). Religion By 35 A.D., a Roman legionaire embedded in Germania took the time to listen to the local shamaness in a Dwarven village, and having an academic interest in the Dwarven poetry, recorded the Book of Jord. A small portion deals with the ordination of dwarf holes, as follows: "Digging deep into the depths,/ The third thane of Jord spake:/ 'So softly do I sleep/ In the earth's embrace,/ It is a death dear to dwarves,/ and rebeirth and renewal run/ vibrantly through my veins./ Let all earth's eldest, the dwarves/ be always embedded in her womb,/ and beseech her to bear us anew/ when morning mists melt away" (17.2-18.4). Literature A small series of bawdy limericks was published to satirize the different races of Europe, under the name of Lyriks Most Lewde, and was circulated heavily among the Roman lower classes. One of which, dealing exclusively with dwarves, was excised from later editions on grounds of being too raunchy, but contains a brief mention of dwarf holes, therein dubbed "dwarf trenches". "Extremely endowed was the dwarf/ who came down to Rome from the North/ and bedded twelve wenches/ in local dwarf trenches/ and proceeded to fuck them riotously for hours into the night, while the dozen human maidens screamed in joy to be pleasured by his collossal member, exuberant in ecstacy, as they stroked him hundreds of times..." The poem proceeds for another three-hundred words, describing in explicit detail the particular goings-on of the dwarven man with the twelve human women. Some have posited that the claim of excessive raunchiness was actually superceded in the publisher's mind by the poet's aparent inability to adhere to proper meter. Category:Flavor Category:Pages with broken file links